moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Aeryn Sun
Aeryn Sun is one of the main cast of the American/Australian sci-fi series Farscape. Though her character appears human, she is actually a Sebacean and a former soldier of the Peacekeepers. After finding herself accidentally trapped aboard the living starship Moya with her crew of fugitives, Aeryn is declared "irreversibly contaminated" by her superiors and she is forced to abandon her life as a Peacekeeper and remain aboard Moya. Over time, Aeryn becomes a trusted member of the group and comes to the realization that she is better off without the Peacekeepers. Furthermore, she develops an intimate connection with the human John Crichton. Aeryn is portrayed by Australian actress Claudia Black. Deaths Like several characters in Farscape, Aeryn has died and been resurrected multiple times. A list of her deaths throughout the series is compiled below. Episode 2.16 - The Locket In this episode, Aeryn investigates a planet hidden within a shroud of mist. Between the mist and the planet exists a temporal anomaly and when Aeryn lands on the planet, she is unable to get back to Moya as the gap in the mist has closed and the cloud has become too dense to travel through. Several hours later, the gap re-opens and Aeryn is able to return, but her friends are shocked to find that she has aged several years and is now an old woman. She explains that she had lived down on the planet below for over fifty cycles and has family down there that she wishes to return to. She goes back down to the planet but Crichton follows, only to be stranded there as well. The next time an opening forms in the mist, Crichton and Aeryn return to Moya, and this time Crichton has aged fifty years. Aeryn's advanced age has taken its toll on her and she dies before the transport pod docks aboard Moya. After Moya manages to break out of the mist shroud at the exact point they entered, time is reversed back to just before they entered and Aeryn's ageing and death are cancelled out, as is Crichton's. Episode 2.22 - Die Me, Dichotomy Moya visits a frozen planet where the Diagnosan Tocot operates an advanced medical facility. There, Crichton hopes to get Scorpius' neural chip removed from his brain. However, "Harvey", the neural clone of Scorpius in Crichton's mind, takes control of him. Crichton fights for control and leaves Moya aboard the Farscape module. He knows that Harvey is attempting to signal the Peacekeepers and intends to sacrifice himself in order to stop Harvey from transmitting. Aeryn goes after Crichton in her Prowler, but Harvey seizes control of Crichton's body. He flies the module into position above Aeryn's Prowler and activates the landing gear, smashing through the Prowler's cockpit. Aeryn is forced to eject from the Prowler, but plummets into a frozen lake and drowns. In Episode 3.01 "Season of Death", Aeryn is restored to life. After her body was recovered from the lake, she was placed within a cryo-suspension pod. Zhaan senses that Aeryn's soul has not yet passed into the hereafter and reaches out to her through a Unity ritual. Using Stark's energy, she calls out to Aeryn, stating that Crichton loves her and needs her. Zhaan's effort succeeds in reviving Aeryn, but at the cost of her own health. Episode 4.22 - Bad Timing At the end of this final episode, Moya lands on an oceanic planet and Crichton and Aeryn leave the ship in a row boat. They celebrate that they are going to have a baby and Crichton even asks Aeryn to marry him. Their moment of joy is ruined, however, when they are seemingly attacked out of the blue by an alien craft. Aeryn and Crichton embrace each other as the craft fires on them, reducing their bodies to crystallized fragments. On Moya, D'Argo and the others scream in horror and outrage at the loss of their beloved friends. However, this is not the final curtain for Crichton and Aeryn as both are revived in the mini-series Farscape: The Peacekeeper Wars. The aliens that attacked them, the Eidolons, are actually pacifists and had crystallized them in order to study them. After collecting all of the fragments from the seabed, the Eidolons restore Crichton and Aeryn to their former states, with no ill effects to them or their unborn baby. Category:TV Characters Category:TV Deaths Category:Ressurrected Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Aliens Category:Farscape Category:Multiple Death Syndrome Category:Death by Old Age Category:Death by Drowning Category:Tragic Deaths Category:Exotic Death Category:Death by Shooting Category:Not Quite Dead... Category:Important Characters